


Wizards by the woods

by RainbowUnderpants



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asexual Character, Asexual Thranduil, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Bard - Freeform, Care of Magical Creatures Professor Bowman, Fanart, Herbology Professor Greenleaf, Hogwarts, M/M, Married Couple, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnderpants/pseuds/RainbowUnderpants
Summary: Barduil Hogwarts!AUProfessor of Herbology, Thranduil GreenleafCare of Magical Creatures, Professor Bard Bowman





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b_ofdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ofdale/gifts).



It was years ago that "Professor Elrond, one name" from their youth, now Headmaster Elrond had welcomed them back to Hogwarts. Aplace they hadn't expected life to take them back too.  
"While it's not unusual to have married professionals both working in the magical sciences, it is unusual to have two working here at the same time. Typically there isn't the available positions for ones in different fields of study, and the ones working in the same field, well can't have two Ruins professors, after all. So it's fortunate you've chosen unrelated fields."

"Oh, they are related. Mandrakes are magical creatures," quipped Bowman with a glance at Thranduil.  
"You take that back!" gasped Greenleaf, feigning shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Barduil Hogwarts!AU  
> Professor of Herbology, Thranduil Greenleaf  
> Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Bard Bowman


End file.
